<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Few Minutes of a Break by lookitscloudie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827914">A Few Minutes of a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookitscloudie/pseuds/lookitscloudie'>lookitscloudie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Rope Bondage, idk what else to add</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookitscloudie/pseuds/lookitscloudie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N notices Kakashi acting a bit strange on a mission and decides to figure out why :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Fem!Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Few Minutes of a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Y/N watched Kakashi move through the trees. His body was stiff and his moves weren’t as fluid as usual. She usually loved watching him; his moves were almost always graceful and smooth. But now, they were jagged, almost as if he had to think about each move. She was sure he hadn’t been injured; she’d checked him over and he’d checked her after the battle they’d gotten into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” she called to him, speeding up to run next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s… nothing.” Kakashi refused to meet Y/N’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a break,” she said, taking his arm and lightly pulling him back so that they could jump down to the ground. She’d check him over again- maybe she’d missed an injury?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we should keep moving,” Kakashi said, though he stopped moving and jumped to the ground by Y/N. She looked over his body, trying to see if she could figure out what had happened. Her eyes rested on his fidgeting hands. They were fidgeting in the way they always did when he was horny. “If we keep up a good pace, we should be in Suna by tomorrow evening. It’d be best for us to get back to moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Y/N pushed him into a tree, holding his hands above his head and leaning into his space with a smirk. She was sure she’d figured out his ‘little problem,’ especially as she watched his eyes move over her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Kakashi tried to act normal, unaffected, as always, but not even his mask could hide his blush. And nothing could hide the bulge that has started pressing to Y/N’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can take a few minutes of a break, don’t you?” She smiled and pressed one leg in between his, drawing a low moan from between his lips. She started to pull his vest off, going slow enough that he could stop her if he wanted. Kakashi slipped out of the vest and proceeded to pull his shirt off, followed by his undershirt, the mask going with it. Y/N took a second to admire him before pushing him back into the tree and kissing him deeply. Kakashi groaned slightly as Y/N’s hands roamed his body; first laying on his hips, then roaming to his abs, his chest, moving back down to loosen his pants… Kakashi whined as his pants were loosened and Y/N’s hand slid into them, playing with him. She laughed before pulling a rope from her bag and moving quickly to tie his hands above his head to the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” Y/N whispered, leaning in close. Kakashi nodded, drawing a deep, shaky breath and still refusing to meet her eyes. “Use your words.” She pressed her leg harder into Kakashi’s crotch and his hips moved forward to meet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, this is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Y/N tightened the rope holding his arms to the tree and started to slowly pull his pants off. “Just say stop if you want me to stop, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Y/N took his underwear and then a step back to admire him. She took the rope and wrapped it around him, holding his waist to the tree to keep him still. Y/N smiled as Kakashi ground his hips into the rope, moaning softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still,” she said, moving his headband down over his eyes. She felt Kakashi squirm and stiffen slightly as his vision was taken away, but she made up for it by resting a hand between his thighs and squeezing slightly, watching his dick harden even more. She slid her hand closer to it and felt Kakashi tighten his legs toward her hand, grinding down as much as the rope allowed. “You’re so beautiful,” Y/N murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N,” Kakashi groaned, his voice low and hoarse as she knelt down and pressed a soft kiss to his thigh, sucking on the tender skin. Y/N looked up and saw Kakashi gritting his teeth and his arms squirming around, almost wanting to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Y/N smiled, licking up his thigh to his dick, feeling his hips squirm under her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only response she got was an exasperated groan and the sound of Kakashi throwing his head back to the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So dramatic,” Y/N muttered against him. She put her mouth over the head of Kakashi’s dick and started sucking for a second before taking him deeper and hearing the moan rip from his mouth. She held his hips down to the tree so that he wouldn’t move, and sucked him in further, bobbing back and forth. She listened to his breathing for a minute until he cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N! I’m about to- to-” Kakashi’s voice was high-pitched and needy, his breaths coming in short gasps. Y/N swallowed everything as Kakashi came with a low groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Y/N smiled and stood up, seeing how Kakashi’s body was limp and relying on the tree behind him to stay standing. She took off his headband and saw how he opened his good eye, the pupil dilated and a wide grin spreading over his face. Y/N stepped back and began taking her off her own clothes, slowly watching Kakashi squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Y/N knew that Kakashi’s usually stoic act had dropped a long time ago, but seeing his jaw drop and his breathing quicken again made her smile. His eyes shamelessly raked over her body, just another sign that he had let down his walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N continued to strip in front of him, leaning in close and kissing his cheek. She loved how he looked like this; red-faced, all tied up, wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N…” Kakashi groaned, thrusting his hips into the rope. Y/N ran her fingers over Kakashi’s thighs and up his torso, feeling him shiver under her touch. She slipped one finger under the rope around his waist, his warm skin shifting under her hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to untie you?” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Kakashi’s voice was high-pitched again, as though every sound took an immense amount of effort. Y/N slowly pulled at the rope, untying it and feeling Kakashi’s hips thrust toward her, a moan escaping his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be patient, I still have to get your hands.” Kakashi lightly pulled at the rope holding his hands up, letting Y/N reach up and untie them. He buried his face in her chest as she stood on tiptoe to reach. “You pervert,” Y/N said, though she didn’t bother to hide the smile that crossed her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Kakashi took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. Y/N bit her lip. She wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. But when the rope came untied and fell to the ground, Kakashi took her by the hips and pinned her back to the tree, moving his mouth up her chest and back towards her ear. “My turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Y/N closed her eyes as Kakashi’s hands roamed over her body; his hands were usually cold, but now they were warm, one big hand holding her ass, the other holding her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me to stop if you want me to, alright?” Kakashi asked as the hand on Y/N’s ass moved to hold the inside of her thigh, a single finger tracing over her pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- alright.” Y/N pressed her face into Kakashi’s neck as one finger slipped into her, but Kakashi used his other hand to take her face and make her look at him. The eye contact was louder than her moans; Y/N’s eyes locked onto Kakashi’s as his finger began to move in and out, a second finger tracing circles on the front. Y/N groaned, feeling her knees go weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute when you melt for me,” Kakashi said, his hand leaving her face to wrap around her, holding her up as he slid a second finger in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Y/N let herself fall into his hold, groaning as he spread his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect,” he whispered, his fingers rubbing her clit. Y/N moaned loudly, her toes curling as he hit it again and she tightened around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N couldn’t get any words out; her mind went blank as Kakashi laughed softly in her ear, driving her to the edge. Pleasure racked her entire body, and she knew that Kakashi’s arm was the only thing keeping her knees from buckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kakashi,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she moaned as she came and totally collapsed against Kakashi, who pressed a kiss against the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect,” he whispered, letting Y/N plant her feet back on the ground to stand properly again. “You alright, Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Y/N kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting dark- we should set up camp.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>